icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Morgan
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 2006 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }} Mitch Morgan (born 31 January 1991) is a Belgian ice hockey player currently playing for the HYC Herentals in the Dutch Eredivisie. Playing career Morgan fist played for Kölner EC U18 of the Deutsche Nachwuchsliga (DNL) in 2006. He competed in two seasons for Kölner, winning the DNL Championship in the 2006–07 season. Following the end of the 2007–08 season with the team Morgan moved to Canada and signed with Val-d'Or Foreurs of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League for the 2008–09. He competed in 16 for the club before being traded to the Moncton Wildcats of the same league. Morgan played in only one game for the Wildcats before moving to the New England Junior Huskies of the Eastern Junior Hockey League where he finished off the 2008–09 season. Morgan left the Huskies at the end of the season and moved to Belgium, signing with HYC Herentals of the Belgian Hockey League. Morgan has remained with the club playing with the team in the North Sea Cup and currently the Dutch Eredivisie. During the off-season in 2012 Morgan travelled to Australia and signed with the Adelaide Adrenaline of the Australian Ice Hockey League. He competed in only two games for the club before returning to Belgium due to the death of his cousin Rob Goris. Morgan was first selected to represent Belgium in 2008 where he joined the national senior team to compete in the 2008 IIHF World Championship Division II Group A tournament being held in Miercurea Ciuc, Romania. Belgium finished second while recorded nine points in his five games of the tournament. Morgan has continued to represent the national senior team at the World Championships each year since 2008. In 2010 and 2011 Morgan was also a member of the national under-20 team and was named one of the team's alternate captains for the 2011 IIHF World U20 Championship Division II Group A tournament. In 2012 Morgan finished second in scoring and recorded the most assists with 15 at the 2012 IIHF World Championship Division II Group B tournament. Personal life Morgan was born on 31 January 1991. He holds multiple citizenship for both Belgium and Canada. His father Bill previously played in the Belgian Hockey League before retiring in 2001. Bill was the head coach of the Belgium national senior team in 2005 and is the current head coach of HYC Herentals. Morgan's brothers, Ben and Vincent both play for HYC Herentals and Vincent is the current captain of the national senior team. His cousin, Rob Goris, also played for HYC Herentals and was a professional cyclist before his death in 2012. Career statistics }} ;Regular season and playoffs ;International References Category:Born in 1991 Category:Adelaide Adrenaline players Category:Belgian ice hockey players Category:Moncton Wildcats players Category:Val-d'Or Foreurs players